Lentamente perdido
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Mundo alterno) Estar solos un fin de semana completo no parecía tan malo, solo había un problema que ellos ignoraban: no estaban solos en la casa. Terminado el fin de semana, la tragedia tocara a la puerta.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Next Dimension y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_Lentamente perdido_

-No es muy difícil lo que les pedimos...-La mujer beso la frente de sus cuatro niños- Aspros. Como eres el mayor te quedas a cargo...-En eso noto el pequeño destello en los ojos del otro- Si ves que tu hermano no hace dormir a los chicos, te haces cargo de todo.

-Sí, mamá.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza...-gruño el mayor de los chicos.- Saga y Kanon estarán en sus camas a las 9:30 como dijiste y los levantaremos antes de las 8 de la mañana.-Miro a los dos niños que estaban sentados en la escalera.

-Más le vale...-su madre les miro- o sino no tendrán el permiso.

-Sí, mamá.-dijeron al unísono los mayores.

-Si llega a pasar algo grabe llámennos...-la mujer dejo el suspenso el resto de la frase. - cualquier cosa nos llaman o llaman a su tío.

-¿El tío Abel va a venir?-Kanon miro sonriente a su madre.

-No, hijo, no va a venir... Está trabajando.-la mujer termino por abrir la puerta- cuando salgamos, prende la alarma Aspros.-ordeno su padre.

-Sí, papá.-los dos más pequeños corrieron hacia la ventana, para ver como sus padres se alejaban hacia el auto.

-¿Que comemos?-Saga miro a su hermano mayor.- tengo hambre...-informo el chiquillo de 6 años.

-Lo que Defteros se digne en cocinar...-informo el mayor, su gemelo le miro arqueando una ceja.- tú cocinas, yo les hago dormir.

-Suerte en eso...-comento el otro mientras iba a la cocina.- me dejo lo más fácil...-murmuro el chico de 18 años. Aspros luego se arrepentiría de haber propuesto ese reparto de deberes.

_A la hora de dormir._

-Saga... quédate en tu cama-Aspros metió al menor en la cama, en eso noto que se le había fugado el otro.- ¡KANON!

-Sí que eres malo... para hacer dormir a los chicos-informo Defteros, que entraba cargando al otro niño.- si les obligas, no se irán a dormir.

-Entonces muéstrame genio-Aspros intentaba que Saga se le escapara también.- faltan 15 minutos para las diez... ustedes deberían estar durmiendo hace otros 15...

-¿Me dejas?-Defteros miro a su gemelo, mientras colocaba a Kanon en su respectiva camita. Aspros se levantó y le indico que tenía paso libre para hacer dormir a los niños. El mayor se paró en la entrada de la habitación y se recargo en el marco, mientras su hermano prendía la luz de noche.

-¿Canción?-Saga miro a su hermano mayor, mientras le arropaba con cuidado.

-¿Quieren canción?-pregunto el chico, ahora era turno de Kanon el ser arropado.

-Sí...-Defteros se sentó entre la cama de ambos gemelos y les tomo las manitos. Los nenes se acomodaron para dormir, mirando hacia el mayor.

Para dormir a un elefante,

Se necesita un chupete grande,

Un sonajero de coco y saber cantar un poco

Empezó a canturrear el chico, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor. Que comenzaba a sorprenderse con lo fácil que le estaba siendo lograr que los niños se quedaran en sus camas.

Para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante

Para dormir, para dormir, para dormir a un elefante.

Si se despierta de noche, sácalo a pasear en coche

Si se despierta de madrugada acomódale bien la almohada

Los nenes ya estaban dormidos, cuando Defteros llego a la mitad de la segunda estrofa. Prendió el monitor de bebe, que solo usarían las dos noches que sus padres estarían ausentes, y salió de la habitación. Aspros arqueo una ceja y solo se limitó a seguir a su gemelo a la planta baja.

_Sala_

-¿Por qué corres las cortinas?-Aspros observo a Defteros, correr las cortinas de el ventanal panorámico que daba una excelente vista del lago.- ¿paso algo?

-No, solo que me pone nervioso... nunca me gusto este ventanal.-informo el segundo gemelo.- ¿Pusiste la película?- El otro asintió, mientras volvía al sillón. Aspros no objeto nada al respecto, solo se limitó a darle "play" al aparato de DVD.

* * *

Llevaban mitad de película vista, realmente se la sabían de memoria, pero era una de sus favoritas. El teléfono sonó, antes de que su estridente timbrar (dado que había varios de esos en la casa) despertara a los dos más pequeños Aspros atendió.

-Residencia Yeminis.-tenía un ligero temor en la voz, miro el reloj de la sala eran cerca de las 12.- ¿Hola?-solo se escuchaba un respirar del otro lado.- ¿Hola?- miro el identificador de llamadas "Privado", si fuera del celular de sus padres aparecería, por lo cual termino colgando.

-¿Quién era?

-No sé... solo se escuchaba un respirar.-informo Aspros, para luego darle play de nuevo a la película.-debió de ser alguien que se confundió...

-Bueno... es viernes a la noche, algunos no tienen que andar de niñeras...-bromeo Defteros, mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla, tenía al monitor de bebe a su lado sobre una mesita art deco junto al sillón.

* * *

_Que lindos niños._

-¿Aspros dijiste algo?-Defteros abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano, este aún no había caído en brazos de Morfeo y se hallaba jugando con su celular.

-¿Qué? No, no dije nada...-el otro seguía con la vista fija en su celular, de fondo tenia prendido el televisor con un canal de deportes.

-¿Qué hora es?

-1:37.-informo mientras seguía con su celular- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si te dije algo?

-Me pareció escuchar, que alguien decía "Que lindos niños".-Aspros dejo el celular y le miró fijamente- ¿qué pasa?

-Hace un rato, poco después de que te quedaste dormido... Hubiera jurado que escuche algo similar... en el monitor de bebe.-Defteros se levantó, como impulsado por un resorte, y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la escalera.- ya los revise, están bien... Debió de haber sido uno de los chicos balbuceando dormido...

-igual... Mejor vamos a dormir...-Aspros asintió y siguió a su hermano hacia la escalera. Las luces de la sala se apagaron, al ya no haber movimiento en esa habitación. Aunque, un par de horas después, se encendieron a pesar que los dueños de casa se hallaran en la planta alta...

_Cuarto de los padres._

Aspros y Defteros entraron al cuarto de sus padres cargando a sus hermanitos menores, una vez hubiera dejado a Saga en la cama Aspros cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Porque eso?-pregunto, mientras tapaba a Kanon.

-Yo no pregunte cuando dijiste de que durmiéramos todos en el mismo cuarto.-Informo Aspros, mientras metía la llave en el cajón de la mesa de noche que correspondía a su padre.- Prende el aire acondicionado o nos cocinaremos con este calor.-Defteros tomo el control del aire acondicionado y le puso a una temperatura que hacia posible dormir esa noche de intenso calor.

_Mañana siguiente._

-Aspros... Aspros...-El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada jade e inocente de uno de sus hermanitos menores.

-¿Que pasa Kan?-pregunto el joven, mientras se acomodaba la sabana. De seguro preguntara porque estamos los cuatro en la cama de papá y mamá.

-Ya salió el sol...-el chico abrió un poco los ojos, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas descorridas.

-Kan... ¿Por qué corriste las cortinas?-el joven se sentó en la cama y noto otra cosa, aparte de las cortinas descorridas.- ¿Abriste la puerta?-la puerta estaba abierta, se hallaba a unos 20 cm del marco.

-No. Ya estaba así.-Informo el nene, refiriéndose a ambas preguntas, Aspros miro a Saga y Defteros que dormían acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

-Defteros debió de haberse levantado a tomar agua y dejo la puerta abierta...-Aspros se levantó de la cama y cargo a Kanon en brazos.- ven... vamos a preparar el desayuno.-el nene miro hacia la ventana, al parecer su hermano mayor solo entendió que se refería a la puerta.- ve a buscar tus pantuflas... mama me matara si se entera que te deje andar descalzo.

_Cocina, un par de minutos después._

Aspros puso a calentar un poco de leche para su hermanito menor, los otros dos seguían durmiendo cómodamente en el segundo piso y todo indicaba que sería así por un rato más. Kanon estaba sentado en un taburete delante de la mesada central de la cocina, esperando que su hermano no le quemara el desayuno. Aspros salió al pórtico trasero y tomo los tarros de los perros. Le llamo, un poco, la atención que los dos inmensos gran daneses no estuvieran ahí echados.

Al entrar nuevamente busco el alimento para los animales, sintiendo un poco el olor de la leche quemada.

-Demonios-el pequeñín le miro atentamente- no repitas esa palabra...-pidió, podría tener grandes problemas si sus padres volvían y se encontraban a uno de los niños diciendo esas cosas.- ¿quieres chocolatada fría?

-Sí...-el nene sonrió ante la idea. Una vez el desayuno de Kanon estuviera listo, Aspros tomo los tarros con alimento para perros.

-Ya vengo.

_Jardín trasero._

-¡CATALINA! ¡SONRIENTE!-el chico camino hasta mitad de patio, cerca de donde estaba la piscina y comenzó a mover los tarros con los alimentos.- ¡VENGAN!-Los animales no llegaban ante el llamado de uno de sus amos.- ¿Dónde estarán? Siempre vienen cuando les llamamos...-medio confundido comenzó a caminar hacia el pórtico, aun con los tarros de los perros.

_Cocina._

Dejo los comederos de los animales en el pórtico y entro, encontrándose con sus hermanos ya despiertos.

-¿Por qué gritabas?-Defteros le había preparado un desayuno, sin quemar, a Saga quien lo engullía con total calma en la mesa.

-¿Viste a los perros?

-No... Recién me levanto...-Los dos nenes ya se estaban saliendo afuera- ejem... yo sigo viendo desayunos en la mesa.-indico los desayunos en la mesada. Las dos criaturas se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivos taburetes. - si quieren salir, primero se comen los desayunos...-Para cierto disgusto de Aspros, su gemelo parecía gozar de mayor control sobre los menores.

_Jardín trasero. Dos horas después._

Los nenes habían metido los pies en la piscina, sus padres les habían prohibido bajar al lago mientras ellos no estuvieran... Aunque bien sabían que Aspros les dejaría entrar aunque sea al agua que chocaba con la orilla de la playa privada de la residencia, si se ponían los flotadores.

-¡Sonriente!

-¡CATALINA!-Defteros se puso las manos alrededor de la boca para hacer de "megáfono"- ¡SONRIENTE!

-Es extraño que no vengan...-informo algo extrañado Aspros, dado que esos animales siempre venían con su carrera alocada hacia quien fuera que le llamara.- ¿Se habrán metido al bosque persiguiendo una ardilla?

-Eso lo dudo, nunca se salen del terreno.-informo Defteros.- Kanon, ponte el gorro de nuevo.-el nene se puso el gorrito veraniego de nuevo en la cabeza, al recibir la orden del mayor.- aunque tal vez, esta vez lo hicieron...

-¿Podemos ir a pescar?-pregunto Saga, que miraba a sus hermanos mayores con una expresión expectante en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, a fin de cuentas son vacaciones de verano...-Aspros se acercó a sus hermanitos- esperen que voy a buscar la caja de anzuelos y la cañas...

-También trae el bloqueador y los brazales salvavidas de los chicos.-pidió Defteros, ante la mirada de su hermano solo se limitó a sonreír.- está bien... eso lo buscamos nosotros... Vengan enanos, vamos a buscar sus trajes de baño...-pidió el chico, mientras tomaba de las manitos a sus hermanitos.

_Muelle de la residencia, unas horas después._

Dado a la buena posición económica que gozaban sus padres, podían permitirse el lujo de tener un pequeño muelle en la orilla de la paya privada. Los mayores podían sumergir sus pies tranquilamente en el agua, mientras que los más pequeños les tenían a varios centímetros de esta.

-Me parece, que no vamos a pescar nada...-informo el mayor de los hermanos mientras se quitaba la remera y le guiñaba el ojo a los otros.- sería una pena desperdiciar el lago... ya que estamos aquí... ¿No les parece?

-Creo que sí...-comento Defteros, mientras también se quitaba la remera y la dejaba sobre los tablones de lisa y pulida madera.- ¿ustedes dos que dicen?-Los nenes como simple respuesta dejaron sus cañas de juguete a un lado.- eso pensaba...-informo mientras se metía al agua y luego agarraba a uno de los gemelos... Aspros tomo a Kanon en brazos y se paró.- ¿qué haces?-como simple respuesta, el otro se alejó con el nene que miraba algo confundido a los dos hermanos que ya estaban en el agua.- ¿Aspros?... -En eso el mayor comenzó a correr, por el muelle y salto con el niño al agua. Kanon grito con suma alegría al caer al agua. El menor fue el primero en salir a flote, gracias a los brazales inflables que tenía como salvavidas.

-Aspros...-el otro salió y tomo al niño de la mano.- ¿vamos a saltar de nuevo?

-Que emoción eres Kanon...-comento mientras nadaba hacia Saga y Defteros.- ¿Acaso quieres saltar Saga?-el otro se abrazó al cuello de Defteros como respuesta.- supongo que es un no...

-Def es más rápido...-informo el nene, mientras sonreía.

-Me parece que es un sí...-Comento el mencionado, mientras sonreía con burla y comenzaba a nadar hacia el pequeño muelle.

-No es más rápido...-informo Aspros, fingiendo estar ofendido- Con Kanon te lo vamos a probar. ¿O no Kanon?

-SÍ.-los cuatro hermanos se subieron al muelle y caminaron hasta el comienzo de este.

-Saga... súbete a mi espalda, que te llevo de caballito.-ordeno e informo Defteros, mientras el niño se trepaba a su espalda y Kanon hacia lo mismo con Aspros.

-¿Listo?-el mayor miro al niño que tenía en la espalda quien sonrió, y asintió, por demás complacido- ¡YA!-Los alientos de los nenes, que querían que su respectivo compañero fuera el más rápido no se hicieron esperar.

A la distancia, una persona miraba atentamente a los cuatro hermanos entrar al agua. La cortina volvió a su lugar, justo cuando Aspros salía del agua y miraba hacia la residencia que se alzaba sobre una pequeña lomada.

_Cocina, varias horas después._

Ya era imposible ignorar el hambre que tenían, Defteros se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y no había preparado ningún aperitivo.

-Def... hace mucho calor ¿Comemos en el porche?

-Dale...-el otro comenzó a sacar lo necesario para la cena. En eso noto que el teléfono marcaba tres mensajes, por lo tanto les puso en reproducción automática.

-Tiene tres mensajes, mensaje uno-dijo la voz automática de mujer. Solo hubo un absoluto silencio en que se escuchaba algo similar a un respirar.- Mensaje Dos.

**-Aspros. Defteros. Soy su tío Abel. Su padre me dijo que van a estar solos el fin de semana, si llega a pasar algo llámenme y les voy a buscar.**

-No es necesario Tío. Podemos cuidarnos sólitos...-murmuro el chico.

-Mensaje tres.

**-Chicos, espero que la razón por la que no atendieron el teléfono es que están jugando con los perros, afuera, y no que se fueron a meter al lago cuando se los prohibimos.**-dijo la seca voz de su padre- **Regresen el llamado cuando puedan, su madre quiere saber cómo están. Sé que pueden hacerlo solos, pero ya saben cómo es ella**.-Defteros tomo el teléfono y noto que figuraba sin tono.

-¿Esta desconectado?-miro la conexión, estaba bien y no parecía tener daño- deben estar arreglando alguna línea por la zona- ¿En sábado? No seas idiota.- deben estar haciendo un arreglo de última hora...-se repitió para sí. Tomo lo necesario para la merienda y salió de la casa, al poco tiempo una figura se asomó por el umbral que daba al comedor y miro al joven a la distancia.

_Comedor, esa misma noche._

-Manos juntas Kanon...-el nene obedeció- y cierra los ojos Saga, es un falta de respeto tenerles abiertos.-sentencio Aspros, el otro cerro los ojos, miro a su Gemelo quien imito a los dos niños- está bien... a pesar que Defteros no se lució con la cena...-miro los emparedados, que descansaban en un plato al alcance de los cuatro, que su hermano había preparado- hay que agradecerlos...

Bendícenos Señor y Bendice estos

Alimentos que vamos a tomar.

Bendice a quienes lo han preparado

Y da pan a los que no lo tienen.

Por Jesucristo nuestro Señor.

Amén.

Aspros escucho que uno de sus hermanos hacia ruido imitando un ronquido, por lo cual alzo la mirada. Kanon y Saga ahogaban risitas, el responsable de los "ronquidos" era:

-¡Defteros!-gruño el mayor, sacando risas a los más pequeños.

-Es que te tomas mucho tiempo en dar las gracias.-informo el otro mientras se estiraba y extendía la mano para tomar un aperitivo.- me duer...-el chico dejo la palabra a medio camino cuando por unos segundos la luz de la escalera se encendió- ¿Acaso entraron a los perros?

-No-Aspros miro las escaleras- no les vimos en todo el día... Catalina. Sonriente-el chico golpeo dos veces las manos, solo se apagó la luz.

-¿Se abra metido un pajarito?-pregunto Kanon, mientras comenzaba a comer un emparedado- siempre se meten...

-Seguramente...-Aspros miro a Defteros y luego con la cabeza le indico el reloj.- que no se te olviden...

-No, no me olvido... falta una hora.-informo el chico, mientras continuaba con su cena.

_Habitación de Defteros, una hora después._

Ya eran pasadas de las 22:30 pm, los gemelos ya estaban dormidos en sus camas y Aspros había llevado el monitor de bebe a su cuarto para poder escucharles. El chico paro la alarma de su reloj digital aprueba de agua y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Abrió el botiquín, oculto tras el vidrio, y saco un frasco naranja con tapa blanca. En la parte inferior rezaba _**clorpromazina**_ y la leyenda: **Venta bajo receta archivada.**

Defteros había sufrido un secuestro iniciada la adolescencia, poco después que sus hermanos menores cumplieran los dos años. El trauma luego de un tiempo le había provocado un delirio persecutorio agudo y una psicosis que le provocaba breves alucinaciones de persecución.

Se habían alejado de la ciudad por recomendación del psiquiatra del chico, quien veía los excesivos estímulos de la ciudad como un factor agravante para el joven. Desde su llegada a esa tranquila zona, el joven había notado grandes mejorías por lo cual se habían terminado quedando ahí. Para alivio de su afligida madre, que temía que su segundo hijo terminara internado en una clínica de mentales.

* * *

Defteros dormía profundamente, lo mismo se encontraban haciendo sus tres hermanos, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente. El joven siguió durmiendo ignorando lo que entro por su puerta. Lo que entro por la puerta se acercó al joven durmiente y se subió levemente a la cama del muchacho. Saco su lengua y...

-No...-el chico se movió y aparto al perro que le lamia la cara. Prendió la luz y se encontró con uno de los dos inmensos gran daneses...-Sonriente... -se limpió la baba que el perro le había esparcido por toda la cara.- abajo, mamá no quiere que te subas...-el inmenso animal atigrado se recostó en la alfombra que rodeaba la cama- buen chico... No más besos nocturnos-le ordeno al perro, mientras se volvía a recostar.- Hablo enserio Sonriente...-el animal recargo su cabeza en las patas y observo manso al muchacho.-buen chico...-murmuro antes de volverse a dormir.

_Mañana siguiente. (Domingo)_

-¿Dónde están?-Defteros reviso varias veces el botiquín- tiene que estar aquí... o haya...-se acercó apresurado a su cómoda y comenzó a revisar exasperadamente el resto.

-Def...-Saga le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta- ¿que buscas?

-Saga...-el adolescente se puso a la altura del niño- ¿viste el frasquito naranja que yo tengo en mi botiquín?

-No...

-Saga...-Defteros comenzaba a exasperarse- ¿tomaste mi medicamento?

-No.

-Saga...

-Lo tomo él...

-¿Quién?-El chico le miro extrañado.- ¿Kanon?

-No...

-¿Aspros? Él tomo mi remedio...-Defteros lo veía algo extrañado, Aspros jamás tomaría sus pastillas.

-No...

-¿Quién tomo mis pastillas Saga?

-No puedo decirte... es un secreto...-informo el nene en un tono apenado y luego se retiró.

_Comedor._

-Aspros... tengo que...-El otro le atrapo velozmente del brazo y le arrastro a la cocina- As... ¿qué pasa?

_Cocina._

-Los chicos están desayunando en la sala...-informo el mayor, Defteros noto que tenía el comunicador de bebe sobre la mesada.- escuche algo anoche por el monitor...

-¿Qué cosa?

-A los chicos hablando con alguien...-el mayor parecía algo nervioso- no podía escuchar con quien hablaban... Pero... no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche...

-¿Por qué no te levantaste a ver?-inquirió Defteros algo perdido- As...

-La puerta estaba cerrada...-comento en un hilo de voz el joven- tal vez lo soñé todo... Porque hoy la puerta estaba abierta...

-Apareció Sonriente...-las palabras salieron como un suspiro de sus labios, no quería ver a su hermano preocupado.- Se metía a mi cuarto y me dio un beso de buenas noches...

-Si... encontré a Catalina en el cuarto de los chicos, al parecer se metieron por la ventana del estudio de papá...

-¿Por la ventana del estudio?-Aspros noto el ligero nerviosismo en la voz de su gemelo.

-Si... ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo cerré todas la ventanas de planta baja antes de irme a dormir o tal vez deje esa abierta...-se apresuró a decir.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Falta mi medicamento.-Aspros contuvo la alarma ante esas tres palabras.- Saga dice que lo tomo "él"...

-¿Y quién es "él"?

-No lo sé...-admitió el chico- me dijo que no podía decirme...

-Mañana llegan mamá y papá-informo Aspros, ignorando que alguien les escuchaba- Al parecer no hay tan buen clima pronosticado para mañana, por la tarde, por eso se vuelven antes... ¿Crees que puedas estar un día sin la medicación?

-Supongo que los chicos me la escondieron y estará en su baúl de juguetes...

-Seguramente, hablare con ellos y veré que me dicen.

_Esa misma noche. Cocina._

Defteros estaba lavando los platos, mientras Aspros en la planta alta hacia dormir a los niños. El teléfono sonó y le tomo.

-¿Quieres pasar una buena noche?-Defteros ni había podido articular palabras antes que esa oración se hiciera presente.

-Numero equivocado.-corto y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesada de la cocina. El teléfono volvió a sonar, por lo cual levanto él tuvo.

-Tengo algo especial para ti, bebe-informo la misma voz masculina, en un tono seductor.

-Señor, se confundió de nuevo... Esta es una casa de familia, fíjese cuando marca.-Defteros dejo el teléfono en la mesada y termino de lavar platos.

_Sala de estar._

Aspros puso el monitor de bebe en la mesita de té y Defteros coloco la película en el reproductor de DVD. Apenas se sentó, el teléfono volvió a sonar esta vez atendido Aspros.

-Residencia Yeminis.-Silencio, solo se oía un respirar al otro lado- ¿Hola?-nada- ¿Hola?-el chico se encogió de hombros y tomo el control.- ¿qué pusiste?

-"No hables con extraños."

-¿Acaso no quieres pegar un ojo en toda la noche?-bromeo Aspros, mientras le daba Play al reproductor con el mando. El teléfono sonó de nuevo- Residencia Yeminis.-solo respirar- Oye... si eres un idiota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer un domingo a la noche, te recomiendo que dejes de llamar.-Corto.- Imbécil.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto algo perdido Defteros, mientras la película iniciaba y sostenía su mirada en la pantalla.

-Un idiota que llama y solo respira en el auricular.-El teléfono volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez Defteros atendido.

-Tienes unos labios muy bonitos, bebe, no veo la hora de mordértelos...-informo la misma voz de hombre de solo una hora atrás.

-Deja de llamar a este número... Marco numero equivoca...

-¿Acaso no eres Defteros Said Yeminis?-pregunto la voz del hombre, en un tono dulce.

-¿Quién habla?-Aspros noto la alarma en el rostro de su hermano, junto a la palidez que comenzaba a reinar junto al temblor corporal.- Def...

-Dile a tu hermano, que cierre el pico... Levantará a los niños.-Defteros miro el monitor de bebe, las luces que marcaban el ruido subían y bajaban de escala clara señal de los ruidos que captaba- ya lo notaste ¿No? Se ven adorables durmiendo...-Defteros arrojo el teléfono y subió corriendo al cuarto de los infantes.

-¡DEF!-El otro gemelo le miro subir corriendo escaleras arriba. Completamente asustado por la reacción, de su gemelo, termino decidiendo en seguirlo.

_Habitación de Saga y Kanon._

-¿Dónde están?-Defteros sentía el corazón en la boca, los niños no estaban en sus camas- ¡ASPROS!-El chico se dio vuelta y noto que su hermano no le seguía- ¡ASPROS!-El chico salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera. En ningún momento noto la ausencia del monitor de bebe, el cual debería de estar en la mesita de luz de los gemelos.

Al llegar a la escalera tropezó y rodó hacia abajo, quedando inconsciente al pie de esta.

_Mañana siguiente._

-¡As! ¡Def! ¡Sa! ¡Kan! ¡Ya llegamos!-la mujer se extrañó que ninguno de sus hijos fuera a saludarle.- Caín...-el hombre entro tras su mujer, cargando la maletas.

-¡CHICOS!-el hombre grito, mientras dejaba las maletas a un lado- Vengan que su madre ya comienza con sus delirios persecutorios...-la mujer le dio un golpe a modo de juego, pero la sonrisa se borró al ver que ninguno de los cuatro aparecía- Deben de estar en el lago...-informo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- de seguro se fueron a pescar...

_Pórtico trasero._

-¡ASPROS!

-¡SAGA! ¡KANON!-Los padres se apresuraron a desatar a los tres chicos de los postes que sostenían el techo del pórtico. Aspros estaba desmayado, tenía contusiones en el rostro, mientras que el par de gemelos estaban atados juntos en el mismo poste.

-Hijo reacciona-El hombre comenzó a sacudir con vehemencia al joven.- ¡Aspros!-El chico fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mientras su madre abrazaba entre llantos a los más pequeños- ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está Defteros?

-No sé...-los ojos del chico comenzaron a cerrarse una vez más.

-¡Aspros!-el hombre miro alarmado a su hijo, al tocarle noto la sangre en su mollera.

-El señor de los sueños se lo llevo-informo Kanon con inocencia- dijo que quería jugar...

-¿Quién es el señor de los sueños?-Su madre le tomo por los hombros con los ojos llorosos- ¿A dónde lo llevo?

-No sé... dijo que nosotros y Aspros jugaremos a los prisioneros y que Defteros jugaría al cautivo...-A la mujer le temblaban las manos, mientras el hombre estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque- ma... me lastimas...

-¿¡A DONDE SE LLEVO A TU HERMANO!?-Grito la mujer, el niño lleno de terror solo comenzó a llorar.- ¿EN DONDE TIENE A TU HERMANO KANON? RESPONDE Y DEJA DE LLORAR

-Lo estás asustando...-el hombre aparto a su esposa del infante que se abrazó inmediatamente a él- VE Y LLAMA A LA POLICIA.-la mujer entro corriendo a la casa, ahora eran los dos niños los que lloraban. -Kanon... ¿Sabes a donde fueron a "jugar al cautivo"?-el nene negó con la cabeza.- ¿Saga?

-Nos ató primero...-informo el pequeñín que comenzaba a entender que algo malo le podría estar pasando a su hermano- ¿Que le va a pasar a Defteros?

-Tranquilos... -El hombre abrazo a los dos infantes y observo nervioso a su hijo mayor inconsciente- ya volverá, Defteros, ya volverá...

_11 años después._

-Jamás volvió...-Una vez más, Saga y Kanon, estaban en la casa del lago. El segundo miro a su hermano a los ojos, luego de decir esas palabras. La casa ya no tenía el magnífico aspecto que una vez había lucido, ahora se encontraba marchita. Era una casa muerta.

-Debe de estar por algún lado...-murmuro Saga.- en algún lugar de este inmenso territorio, alguien debió de haber visto algo...

-Nadie vio nada...-Kanon observo el pequeño embarcadero que se hallaba aun en pie- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le decíamos a los chicos que un hombre jugaba con nosotros cuando ellos no miraban?

-No solo se hubiera salvado Def... también As... se hubiera salvado-Saga cerro los ojos, para tratar de olvidar la hemorragia interna que había matado a su hermano mayor- el suicidio de mamá... El alcoholismo de papá...-que luego le llevo a la muerte- Muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.-un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- Muchas.-sentencio.

-Saga. Kanon.-Los adolescentes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con su tío Abel. Él se había hecho cargo de ambos al ver que su hermano no era capaz de salir del profundo poso depresivo en el cual había caído- de nada sirve atormentarse por el pasado... Eran solo niños.-el hombre dejo libre un suspiro- Vamos, sabía que era mala idea darles el capricho... de traerlos.

-Van a vender la casa, aquí tenemos muchos de nuestros recuerdos...-informo Kanon, aparentando mayor fuerza que su hermano, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su tío- solo queríamos verla por última vez... Vamos Saga.

-Si...-El chico miro el lago, recordando aquella vez que Defteros y él saltaron por el embarcadero. Esa última carrera de caballitos hacia el agua.-Es como si les matáramos... una vez más...-murmuro el chico, miro a su hermano y su tío quienes se alejaban ignorando las palabras que había dicho.

En su bolsillo, había un frasco naranja con antidepresivos. El recuerdo en el que le decía a su hermano que no podía decirle, le atormentaba desde ese trágico día...

Lentamente se dispuso a caminar tras su tío y su hermano, quienes le esperaban junto al auto.

-Saga...-Su tío le miro, pareciendo pensar que decir, pero solo se limitó en abrir la puerta e indicarle que entrara.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

_Psicosis/Brote Psicótico._

_Un brote psicótico se define como una ruptura de la realidad de forma temporal. Puede ser provocada por diversas causas, pero las más frecuentes son: Una fuente de estrés potente y constante en el tiempo o debido a un consumo de alguna droga, principalmente todas aquéllas que poseen un principio activo de tipo alucinógeno. Puede tener muchas causas orgánicas o psíquicas, como intoxicaciones o enfermedades mentales. En estos casos, suele ser conveniente un ingreso hospitalario en una Unidad de Psiquiatría, donde se debe tratar con fármacos antipsicóticos, también llamados neurolépticos._

_La edad de aparición del primer brote psicótico suele ser entre los 16 y los 23 años. Es muy importante determinar la causa de los brotes psicóticos._


End file.
